


A Bruxa

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Masturbation, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl





	1. Chapter 1

Debora Kayami não tinha a visão brilhante de uma mulher depravada.

Mais orgasmos do que os demônios podiam contar, mais camas a a se deitar do aqueles que sentam numa privada.

Então quando Jotaro e Minato morreram no segundo canto, repetindo um ao outro, ela sabia que teria que gozar, ou morreria sem sentir o masculino tesouro.

Ela foi vítima de uma maldição, que fazia os homens tremerem só de ouvir um som. Não seria um pênis, anormal, ereto, que a faria gozar, mas um com uma caixa de som. Um monstro mecânico, inumano e cruel, para fazer aquela puta derramar o seu mel.

Apenas uma pancada tão masoquística poderia satisfazer essa bruxa. A rejeição dos humanos normais não desagrada a peituda.

Apenas os homens bêbados cairiam na sua armadilha. Depois das oito da noite, era melhor sair da sua trilha.

Para aqueles que se deliciassem com a flor de Kayami, logo depois eles virariam salame.

Porque a bebida preferia dela e também o líquido que o hematologista estuda pro exame.

Ela riria do seu sofrimento, sorriria da sua carnificina, uma vez que o feito estava completo, você seria por esse sapo comido como um inseto.

Aqueles que fugiam nunca retornavam a beber, a bruxa apenas sofria com o seu desaparecer.

Amaldiçoada ela era, por sangue de nascimento, mas ela nunca tratou a sua doença como tormento.

Suas filhas ela nunca encontrou, deu todas elas ao orfanato. O que aconteceria com elas não algo que ela se importava em tentar calculado.

Os seus filhos eram belos, de corpo e rosto. O que ela fazia com eles, quem ouvia sentia desgosto.

Mas agora mais nenhuma vitima vinha ao seu bar amaldiçoado. Do destino triste dos que muitos iam ali, já era algo que não podia ser negado. 

Percebendo que ninguém viria, nem se fosse chamado, Debora percebeu que suas mãos o Destino havia amarrado.

Ela amaldiçoou os céus e disse que nenhum mais humano com ele se encontraria. A sina de todos os humanos não mais seria.

Mesmo que assim a beleza fosse preservada, a humanidade logo percebeu que imortalidade era uma cilada.

Mas sem ter ouvido a maldição, ninguém podia se livrar da aflição.

Debora percebeu que os impostos a morte não iria pagar para ter o seu trabalho de volta, então ela decidiu de biquíni descansar. 

A espera eterna daquele que desejaria os seus peitos, de um pênis duro e ardendo, para realizar os seus desejos.

  
Então um certo ouvido soube da existência de uma poderosa predadora.

E realizando a nova situação de imortalidade, não viu perigo na sugadora.

Carregando nas calças uma espada sem igual.

Não, sério, era uma lâmina, seu estúpido animal.

Mas ele era amaldiçoado, porque a ficar sem amor ele era condenado.

Camui tinha 15 anos veio para o lago de cristal com um plano estupidamente destemido.

Decidiu que daquele ponto em diante seria um caçador de vampiros.

Debora não soube da vinda de Camui. O sol não era uma boa ideia para um vampiro, e lhe cegava.

Bêbada e cozida pela luz amarela, para alguém que pensasse que todo vampiro era albino ela só era outra magricela.

Mas maior que Debora em peitos havia Beti. Certamente o maior busto que já vi.

E Paiji também estava ali. Serventes de Débora, por isso sobre elas escrevi.

As duas competirão pela atenção do caçador. Poses e olhares, cada um mais sedutor.

Vazio de coração, o menino não tinha opção a não ser resistir a tentação.

  
Por cinco horas ideias foram testadas por essas mulheres safadas. 

E por cinco horas, de novo e de novo, todas essas idéias se provaram fracassadas.

E tem o sol caiu e a noite se levantou, e com ela Debora.

Percebendo que suas serventes não tinham preparado o jantar ficou cheia de cólera.

  
A noite conseguiu ficar mais escura, e uma tempestade se formou.

Nenhuma vergonha por estar de biquíni na frente de um macho jovem e ingênuo se formou. 

Bruxa poderosa, ela vivia alheia às regras da sociedade. Especialmente quando o macho é de certa idade.

Pedófila depravada, oferecia bebidas à pré-adolescentes. Oh não, ela não uma pessoa decente.  
  
Debora disse ao ao garoto que não estava assustado. "Você não estava nos meus planos, mas você era esperado".

"Se você quiser beber do meu mel eu te deixo. De homem não preciso, mas mereço"

Da última sentença Camui estava desconfiado. Por causa da magia tinha certeza que ela queria condená-lo.

Ele lhe disse então: "Conheço uma solução casta. Em vez de um pau, faço um pau da mata!"

A bruxa arregalou os olhos completamente confusa. "Que solução é essa, que minha mente não captura?"

Camui foi para a floresta, e encontrou aquele pedaço de madeira que tanto desejava.

Não custou dinheiro nem sequer moedas. Apenas o esforço do músculo e da caçada.

A bruxa não precisou pagar para aquilo de que de prazer iria lhe matar.

Camui voltou na outra noite, carregando consigo no braço aquele genital açoite.  
  
  
Camui retornou no impacto na meia noite, na hora de maior atividade das bruxas.

Carregando consigo dentre todas as coisas a mais esdrúxula.

Mesmo garotas que amam garotas precisavam de seu poder masculino.

Mesmo que esse instrumento sadista-masoquista de dor não fosse realmente um ser humano não-feminino.

  
Debora nunca havia pensado antes em tão inusual e masoquista noção.

Embora ela já tenha pensado inúmeras vezes como seria fazer sem lubrificação.

Um pagamento pensável, ela poderia aceitar, se aquele pau artificial a fizesse sangrar.

Embora ela pensava consigo mesma que esse resultado já teria sido obtido se no seu cu um pênis fosse a penetrar.  
  
No dia seguinte Beti e Paiji estavam na vila local, comprando instrumentos para um sadista animal.

Bebendo café e observando os mortais, que não sabiam do fim de sua vida imortal.

Eles viram o primeiro novo morto ser atropelado por um carro.

Sem medo da morte os humanos passaram a não ter mais nenhum cuidado.  
  
Debora sorriu vendo a carnificina de longe e sentou no pau de madeira.

Quase desejando que os humanos soubessem que tinha sido a causa de tanta tristeza.

Que as desprezassem, a odiassem e a queressem completamente eliminar.

Uma reputação como essa era algo que a vampira, por incrível que pareça, podia se importar.

Debora, completamente penetrada pelo pau, disse: "Os primeiros não tem uma chance".

Mas embora o pau artificial fosse bom, ela também queria outra coisa para cantar com sua vagina.

Havia coisas mais preciosas que diamantes, rubis e mesmo esmeraldas.

Paiji observava com os olhos o que o humano agora fazia para consigo mesmo se divertir.

Ela não entendeu porque não apesar de seus peitos mostrar o menino não mostrou seu pênis.

Um pênis na boca, ela sabia era delicioso, porque ela tinha saboreado isso antes quando Débora tinha múltiplos alvos e podia compartilhar.

O sangue de um homem fervia e enchia o seu pênis, criando uma espada sulina.  
  
O menino observava o corvo como se um feitiço havia o pássaro lançado.  
  
  
Paiji decidiu se aproximar, pensando num plano envolvendo mostrar conhecimento.

"Você gosta de observar pássaros?" ela perguntou ao garoto."Eu gosto de fazê-los se encontrar com Deus."

Com um poderoso golpe, a cabeça da ave foi cortada. Paiji se sentiu penetrada, e Camui sentiu a crueldade entrar no seu sangue. Apenas praticando isso ele podia alcançar o prazer.  
  
Foi então que Beti pulou sobre nosso herói e fez seus grandes peitos se esfregarem contra seu rosto.

Isso pressionou botões demais para Camui não explodir, e Beti foi logo desabotoando sua camisa.

Paiji usando mágica passou batom rosa sobre seus lábios carnudos.

E se abaixando se prosou como uma vaca, esperando para da grama ter seu turno.  
  
Beti logo encontrou o instrumento mortal da presa viril que ela queria que a ferisse.

A pequena morte estava dentro de seus limites, e ela queria ser enterrada nela.

Ela tomou cuidado para não cometer nenhum error, portanto retirou sua saia.

E abaixou as calças do garoto, deixando-o exposto ao ar da manhã.  
  
Debora voltou para beber o seu café. Vendo a cena, ficou um pouco chocada, mas decidiu se concentrar em beber o líquido marrom.

Felicidade infantil, algo que ela não via há tempos por ali, era até mesmo perturbador.

Líquido derramava da vagina de Beti, e ela se sentia enfeitiçada por esse garoto.

Então ela sentiu o toque dele no seu corpo acima do umbigo, e ouviu ele ele dizer: "Você tem bons peitos".   
  
Beti riu e disse: "Oh, eu adoro quando meninos fazem as suas confissões".

E um beijo ela deu nele, iniciando aquela profana sessão

Ela fez ele sentir sua bunda. "É essa parte? O que sobre ela?" O menino respondeu. "Ela é a melhor que já senti!"

Debora riu. O garoto provavelmente nunca havia experimentado nem sequer segurar a mão de uma garota antes.

Mas sem duvidas ela podia sentir que ele era o prêmio mais valioso de todo aquele país.  
  
Camui sorriu e espremeu ambos daqueles peitos. Beti soltou uma lágrima e disse:

"Tudo pela felicidade do meu mestre; eu deitaria numa cama de agulhas por ele".

Foi então que Paiji deu um tapa nos glúteos: "Então faça ele ter uma manhã que ele não possa esquecer".

E no pau dele Beti fez sua vagina descer.


	2. O fim

E aquela buceta molhada e lubrificada sentiu um pau semi-infantil penetrá-la.

Beti and Paiji faziam agora o que pessoas normais friam num hotel.

Mas um hotel talvez não permitisse a entrada de alguém tão jovem quanto Camui.

As duas queria a morte que só um pênis poderia proporcionar, o prêmio da vida que só um homem poderia dar.

E o pênis de Camui já perfurava a fenda úmida e peluda entre as coxas de Beti.  
  
  
  
Uma ligação para com o Inferno Beti se sentia a conectar. Um pênis de um garoto de 15 estava a lhe penetrar.

Nada a podia absolver, e nada iria lhe parar. Sozinhos todos somos, mesmo na hora de pecar.

Os peitos dela Camui começou a morder. Uma fúria animal e luxuriosa, que era de temer.

Não havia conversa, não havia dialogo. No melhor dos casos, em nove meses um resultado.  
  
Talvez alguns convites, e um vestido de casamento. E uma lua de mel onde Beti teria que ter muito cuidado.

A vaidade em atrair ela esperava sempre ter um resultado; mas a fome de sua mestre matava todos os candidatos.

Um noivo rico, ela nunca esperou, apenas os pequenos prazeres, das quais sexo não é um desses.  
  
Camui não era esperado, ele não era uma figura masculina forte e gigantesca.

Ele não era arrogante e não era desacostumado a ser humilhado.

Beti friamente subia e descia, seu sorriso brilhante coberto com ouro.

Mas os olhos de Camui perderam a cor e ele disse "Eu pensei que você fosse ruiva".

Debi piscou e disse: "O que você quer dizer? Todo mundo ama as loiras". "Me desculpe mas" disse Camui, "mas as ruivas são realmente especiais, elas parecem elfas!" Debi cuspiu em si mesma. "Mas eu sou uma elfa! Vampira, mas elfa!" Camui respondeu. "Mas ruivas são delicadas." Debi queria bater nele. Ele não sabia de nada! Mas então ela se acalmou e procurou se deleitar do prazer do pau, enquanto pensando num plano de coloração animal. Uma vontade assassina, o sangue sobre o cabelo. Melhor que qualquer garrafa, ela pensava sem medo. "Ruiva artificial conta?" ela perguntou. "Existe uma natural?" Camui a interrogou.

"Claro" disse Debora "Arranjar tinta vermelha nunca foi problema para mim". "Oh, isso é legal" disse Camui. "Acho que vou ter que dizer isso para a minha mãe". Paiji então deixou os arredores para enviar uma mensagem de pombos por tinta vermelha. Quando ela terminou, Beti tinha virado em cima de Camui e estava subindo e descendo em outra posição. Ela começou a falar. "Meu cabelo pode ser corrigido, mas isso é só um aspecto artificial. Há muitas maneiras que uma mulher pode fazer um homem sorrir." Ela subitamente sentiu a comida que alimenta a vagina subir pelo pênis dentro dela, e se sentiu amaldiçoada por ma bruxa quando o sêmen a inundou. E ela se sentiu divina.

Camui a jogou de lado e ela nunca mais foi vista por ele naquela vida que ele vivia.

Paiji tinha voltado com tinta vermelha. Camui pegou um balde e jogou nela e disse: " eu tenho fetiche por sangue". Paiji sorriu e disse "eu támbém". Ele a derrubou no chão, e rasgou suas calças e calcinhas para que a pudesse penetrar.

A fricção dele contra ela durou por minutos. Paiji disse. "Você está demorando um tempo incomensurável para gozar dentro de mim". Camui disse: "Você é uma vagabunda apressada". Foi aí que o cabelo de Paiji enbranqueceu.

Debora abriu sua boca e exclamação, agarrou um espelho que estava sobre a mesa e percebeu que era negra, não vermelha.

Uma cachoeira de ouro começou a derramar por trás dela.

Debora fez um fetiço para virar branca e loira. Com a luz do sol tão forte, ela ficaria vermelha em questão de segundos.

E com isso talvez ela conseguisse alguma copulação de Camui.

Ela ajeitou sua sua sombracelha e se checou no espelho depois de duas horas.

Camui olhou para Ana, uma ninfa da cachoeira que estava assistindo ele foder Paiji e disse: "Talvez eu a devesse temer"

Debora então sofreu uma convulsão, então ela riu, e sentiu que tudo estava certo consigo.

Então ela percebeu que não somente sua pele havia mudado como seus peitos tinham ficado maiores.

Ela percebeu que era um efeito do feitiço dominando seu corpo.

Logo ela tinha um peito tamanho G que todos os homens desejariam chupar.

E isso era tão hilário que ela não podia parar de rir o quanto aquilo era desnecessário.

Foi então que a visão dela começou a tremer, e ela começou a ter alucinações.

Ela olhou ao redor e viu meninos de várias idades, e meninos olhando famintos.

Ela riu mas de desespero, então começou a dançar para eles, dizendo "gostosos".

  
Ela girou, e sem saber expôes seu traseiro diretamente para Camui. 

Ela passou se dedos pelos seus lábios, abaixou suas calças e começou a enfiar o dedo dentro do seu cu.

Vendo aquilo Camui começou a pensar em quanto tempo demorou para sua vida ficar tão errada.

Ainda assim, o calor do vício na sua virilha fazia aquela estupidez parecer inteligente.

Paiji só se importava com as investidas feitas contra as paredes de seu orgão interno

Debora então aggarou Camui pela camisa e disse: "Este é o seu dia de sorte!"

"Porque você é o único homem macho aqui e eu serei sua terceira!"

Camui agradeceu aos deuses no mesmo momento que sentiu ejacular de excitação.

Era tanta sorte na mente de um garoto de 14 que parecia alucinação.

Ela o levou para o banheiro de casa, fechou e trancou a porta para ninguém interrompê-la.

Ela tirou a camisa dele e o empurrou para o chão que ela pudesse submetê-lo.

Ela puxou sua blusa para cima e deixou que seus massivos e apetitosos peitos sentissem o calor da luz do banheiro.

Ela puxou sua saia para baixo e deixou sua calcinha envolver o pau do menino.

Ela se abaixou e cuidadosamente agarrou seus testículos e pau, e fez os seus lábios tocarem a carne.

Para quem antes de ontem era virgem, Camui logo tinha mais que um homem comum teria.

Os ardentes lábios vermelhos de Debóra lamberam o pênis de Camui,

produzindo um som que ecoou pelos muros. Camui orou para Deus para que isto não fosse um sonho.

Ela se levanto, colocando os seus pés brancos sobre o chão para se sustentar.

Ela sabia que sua missão, seu propósito de vida estava prestes a ser realizado.

Ela montou-se sobre sua cintura, sua vagina suja posicionada acima de seu pênis.

Ela caiu como um meteoro , e a sensação peniana fez suas pupilas se dilatarem.

Então de dentro de sua garganta e um grito desperto de dentro de sua garganta.

Paiji e Beti acordaram ao sentir um tremor se espalhar pela região.

A montanha tremeu como estivesse sendo esmagado por um martelo.

E Debora sentiu um bastão estivesse perfurando suas entranhas adentro.

Ela saltou para e cima e para baixo com aquele endurecido orgão oferecendo a ela descontrolada euforia.

Por meia-hora aquilo durou antes que a buceta fosse enchida com porra.

Ela tremeu de dentro de tanta pressão, e começou a gritar "Quero mais disso!"

Camui conrcoudou, mas primeiro ela a tirou de cima dela e a encostou contra a parede.

Ele a penetrou por trás, e a cada investida Debora pressionava suas mãos contra a parede.

A segunda vez demorou ainda mais, e o orgasmo destruiu a mente de Debora.

O garotou continuou como se nunca tivesse perdido a linha, e o ar se encheu de gemidos.

Logo Debora caiu ao chão como uma bolsa de valores no meio de uma crise.

Apenas depois de muitas horas Debora percebeu que Camui tinha terminado.

A este ponto no entanto a porta do banheiro estava aberta e Paiji entrou primeiro.

Ela e Ana bateram em Debora na cabeça pelo tanto de tempo que elas podiam tentar

Ela não gozou dessa vez, mas começou inevitavelmente a chorar.

O caminho da banheiro até a cozinha era muito curto, apenas cinco passos.

Mas para se mover sangrando, isso fazia o esforço de Debora monumental

Assim que ela chegou a cozinha, seu coração se partiu em ver tudo roubado.

A besta humana a havia provado e a enfraquecido, e suas subordinadas se cansaram dela.

Debora riu, então se deitou e esperou que seu corpo começasse a se curar.

Quando seus olhos se abriram novamente ela se percebeu masturbando.

Ela lambeu seu dedo e percebeu o cheiro de esperma. Havia Camui tido uma rapidinha.

Então ela exclamou a quando sentiu um dedo entrando pelo traseiro.

Paiji e Ana, a este ponto, estavam a horas de distância de sua antiga mestra.

Paiji estava ainda impressionada com o sexo; Ana, impressionada como tinha sido fácil.

"O que aconteceu?" perguntou Ana. "Debora estava enfraquecida pela falta de alimentação de sangue" disse Paiji.

Ana disse: "Mas o que vai acontecer se ela se alimentar de Camui?"

Paiji disse. "Isso é uma possibilidade. Por isso coloquei cebola em todas as saídas".

"Não importa o quão muito sangue ela se alimente. Vai demorar semanas antes dela poder sair".

"E falando de vegetais, eu acho que nós deveríamos comer um alface naquele restaurante que fica logo ali".

Debora e Camui passaram de amigos a casal, e tiveram bastante sexo cru.

Sem nenhuma proteção, o esperma dele eventualmente a engravidou.

Berenice and Paula se casaram, mas elas não moravam por ali.

O tumor de Debora começou a crescer semanas depois de Paiji and Ana terem partido

Naquela momentos, Debora pensou em todos os prazeres que havia sentido, e se perguntou se o tumor era uma punição.

Era uma noite escura e chuvosa quando o tumor de Debora começou a se contrair.

Um beijo de língua Debora recebeu de Camui enquanto as contrações continuavam. Subitamente, Debora abriu a boca e começou a puxar algo de dentro de sua vagina. Finalmente o objeto saiu

Um bebê tinha acabado de sair da vagina de Debora. E a feito gozar.

Uma nova vida tinha começado.

Mas como a profecia dizia, Camui não podia ficar. 

Logo ele desapareceu, e a Debora só restou amamentar.


End file.
